This invention relates generally to demodulators and, more particularly, to digital demodulators for both amplitude and angle modulated signals which operate on baseband signal components which are in quadrature.
While demodulation schemes are known and function successfully they suffer from various disadvantages. Many require calibration, adjustment and compensation for ageing when used with digitally sampled data signals. Some employ the use of extensive look up tables to derive the informational characteristic carried by the communications signal desired to be demodulated and have substantial memory requirements. Almost all of the conventional demodulation schemes lack adaptability to benefit from recent increases in computational capacity and hardware precision.